Just As Planned
by The Center
Summary: Honoka has loved Nico for some time now but has yet to successfully convey her feelings so Umi and Kotori help her come up with a plan. HonoNico oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live**

* * *

"Ugh"

A certain ginger groaned with an annoyed expression as she entered her room and flopped onto her bed.

"Another failed attempt huh?" Her younger sister said as she stood by the door.

It had around been 2 months since Honoka, the center of the 's, had realized her feelings for a particular twin-tailed senior of hers. At first, she dismissed it as a platonic friendship kind of thing. But after some time, she could no longer deny it and accept that what she was feeling wasn't platonic. It was love.

"You should just confess to her already."

The ginger sat up as she hugged her pillow.

"Its not like i don't try, its just that things never go as planned." as she said this, Yukiho couldn't help but notice the hint of red on her older sisters cheek.

"Well, it isn't as if i haven't notice all the thought you've put into this. You must really like her huh?"

"I really do."

* * *

Honoka was out of breath. It was noon and she couldn't find Nico anywhere. She'd been looking for her senior for the duration of her lunch break. _Well there goes 'Operation fin Nico-chan drag her to the roof and confess_ she thought as their break ended.

"Honoka!"

A blue haired girl ran towards her direction.

"Ah, um, hey Umi-chan." she said with a nervous expression. "What brings you to this lovely part of town?"

The bluenette stared at her childhood friend worriedly.

"Honoka, you do realize we're in school right?"

"Of course we are! Where else would we be?"

The ginger had no clue as to why she was so nervous. Was it because she was afraid of Umi finding out that she liked Nico? She hadn't told anyone but her little sister about it.

"Whatever, we need to hurry and get to class before we get scolded."

As time passed by, Honoka spent the rest of her classes trying to conceive a new more concrete plan for her confession. _Maybe after classes i'll use the schools speakers, that way there'll be no way she wont hear it!_ As she played out the situation in her mind, she immediately became embarrassed at the thought of announcing her feelings to the whole student body.

The ginger executed a lot of attempts but as usual, she couldn't do it and had no choice but to head home and sulk. This had become a daily occurrence for her and she didn't expect for it to change anytime soon.

"Honoka? You've been looking sad whenever we head home for some time now." said Umi.

"Yeah, we're getting kinda worried. Is everything alright?" Kotori added.

Honoka thought for a bit and decided that now would be a better time than any to tell her two closest friends about her crush on Nico.

"Um, well you see..." she started to blush blush as she told Umi and Kotori about her feelings for her senior and how she'd been trying to build up the courage to confess.

The two were surprised. Not at the fact that she liked someone (They could already tell), but at the fact that the person was Nico.

"We're surprised that its her, but we'll do everything we can to support you." Kotori said with a smile.

"R-Really?"

"Of course! How long do you think we've been friends Honoka?" said Umi.

Honoka was delighted with her response and she felt as if confessing would be easier with her childhood friends by her side.

* * *

Everyone sat in silence. The 's had all gathered in their club room as usual. Though something about the atmosphere felt somewhat off to everyone except the second year trio who seemed to be communicating to each other with their eyes with the most serious expressions the other members had ever seen.

"Um..."

Eli was the first to speak up.

"Are you guys alright? The three of you of you have been acting awfully strange since we've entered the room."

"..." none of the three responded.

The blonde stood from the table and walked to the corner of the room. She then sat down and hugged her knees.

"Its just as she said..." Eli muttered with a frightened expression.

"What are you talking about nya~?" Rin said with a curious look on her face.

As Rin crouched beside Eli and listened to her ramble on about some fortune Nozomi told her, Honoka gave Umi and Kotori a nod of approval. The two of them got up and dragged at least seven bags that were supposedly filled with their clothes for practice and threw them out the window.

"Oh my!" the bluenette said in the loudest, monotone voice possible. "It seems everyones clothes except for Honoka and Nico-chan's has mysteriously fallen out the window!"

"Um, Umi, we just saw you guys throw them out the window." Maki said with a clearly irritated tone.

"Oh whatever could you be talking about dearest Maki-chan?" said Umi with what she assumed was the best acting ever.

"Jeez you two, that was mean." said Hanayo who was extremely confused.

"We..we weren't trying to-"

"Yeah that was cruel nya!" Rin interrupted.

"I-I'm sorry i was just..." Umi's voice started to falter.

"Now now everyone, i'm sure these two have a very logical explanation for their actions right?" Nozomi grinned as if she knew exactly what they were trying to do.

Umi, who was on the verge of tears nodded. Everyone, besides Honoka and Nico, left the room to get their things. Nozomi was the last one to leave as she turned around, gave Nico a wink, ad mouthed the words 'Nows your chance!'. The tsundere's face immediately reddened as she seemed to utter a curse under her breath.

 _I'm sorry Umi!_ The ginger thought to herself as she stared at the door. _I swear ill make it up to you!_

"U-um Honoka?"

"Ah, w-what is it Nico-chan?" she said with a hint of red on her cheeks as if she'd just realized it was only the two of them.

"W-well you see, i have something i want to get off my chest."

"Actually i have something i want to tell you too. Is it alright if i go first?"

"Of course!" Nico exclaimed nervously.

The gingers face grew redder

"Nico-chan, i know this might seem sudden, but I've fallen for you..."

The twin tailed girl blushed.

"...I've felt this way for some time now and i just wanted you to know." Honoka continued as she turned her face away.

The two stood in silence.

"Y-you know what? Forget what i said! I-Ill go see if the others need help!" said the orange haired girl nervously as she turned around and headed for the exit.

But before she could take another step, Nico grapped her arm.

"Jeez..." she said still blushing from earlier. "Aren't you at least going to listen to what i had to say?"

"A-Ah i'm sorry i was just so nervous I-"

"i was happy just now y'know? When i heard you say that you'd fallen for me..."

"Eh?"

The twin tailed girl let go of the other girl's arm and started twiddling with both of her index fingers as she looked down and let her bangs cover her face.

"...Because i might... kinda... like you too... or something." Her voice got quieter as she pronounced those last few words.

Honoka suddenly wrapped her arms around Nico.

"Hah~ I'm so happy~" she said as she started to relax.

Nico's face formed a smile as she let herself be absorbed by Honoka's warmth.

"But what was with that or something?" she giggled.

"S-Shut up!"

As this was taking place, the two ceased to notice the rest of their idol group who were watching the whole time through the open crack of the club rooms door.


End file.
